Lifestuck
by skulledRenaissance
Summary: All Taylor wanted to do is have a nice game night with her friends at Jame's house. But no. Fate had other ideas. Like... let out a few trolls into the Human world! Hey, let's do that! Why not? Nothing bad could happen. RIGHT! Oc Trolls and Friend based Humans. 24 Kids. 12 Trolls. 12 Humans. 12 Zodiacs. Two different Cultures. One hell of a time. T For swears. :U.
1. That Crazy Blond Protagonist

**Hey there~ c: Swift here.  
So, I'm making a new Homestuck story. And It's differant this time: The trolls have to get used to Human life. Because I can't seem to continue my others. (Alice is Dead, will probably get back up within a month, but the others... neh...) 24 Different Characters, 12 Trolls, 12 humans, 12 Zodiac signs. This is way in the future, the guys from the game? They're gone. Some reason, Pesterchum/Trollian is still there, BUT, I Did not stick to** **G, A, C, T Rule. As you can see, there's only 16 Variations of the two letters, which is fine for the normal Homestuck, but for 24 names, no. It's not fine. I Basically used all the letters in the alphabet, in no order, except that it might relate to the characters.** **Obviously in time, the Hemospectrum would not stay the same through the ages. So, I either stepped the trolls up or down one or two colors, kept it the same... or I shot them to the other side.**

**Anyway, I Do not own Homestuck.  
I do not own the Zodiac. Just felt like i needed that there.  
I made the trolls. And they were SO HARD TO DRAW.**  
**I own Myself. I own my Friends. Yeah, I do.**

1st person point- Be that raging blond teenager at the computer screen.

CLACK!  
CLACK!  
Click-click-click-click...  
CLACK!  
Click...

Congrats. I just managed to make a huge racket, using just my fingers, and a keyboard.

I FEEL SO FUCKING ACCOMPLISHED.  
. . . Ugh.  
I hate life.

~ 3rd person /Present Tense/ - Why is the girl raging?~

The person you see here, her name is Taylor Gastorf. Age 14. Female. No. You can't date her. She's not into Romance.

Unlike a grumpy troll we all know...  
*Cough Karkat Vantas Cough _*

I'm Sorry. I had something in my Throat.

Obviously, 'Tay' or 'Tates' would be a common nickname, you would think. But, for some odd reason, everyone at school calls her 'Swift.' To be brutally honest, she's not even that fast of a runner, but they insist on calling the girl 'Swift.' It's just unavoidable.

Oh, so you want a description of Her? All that hair color and jazz?  
Very nice. Here's a recap- She made this JUST in case someone in the near future forgot her Identity.

As a 9th grader, she stands at a grand height of 5'5, under most of her friends.

Admit it- She's pretty short, obviously, which would usually mean that anyone could bully her. But, most of the school doesn't bother to get on her bad side. She has the muscle to balance the scales, to make up for the lack of height. Not just for show, mind you- The girl really does have a few demonstrations to back her up- a few years of Taequondo really did pay off.

Other then that, She have a pretty normal appearance- Blond hair to her shoulders, Paper colored skin, and sleepy looking blue eyes. Blah blah blah. Trust me, when I say this- most of her closet contains Black t-shirts, converse, and Boot-cut jeans. Always jeans. There are no skirts, shorts, or sweats.  
One thing that she ALWAYS Has on her, is a Black hoodie. It's REALLY big on her, but it kinda makes her look cute, the way she's swallowed up by it. The article has two designs: On the front, a Blue pumpkin on the left side of her chest, opening it's mouth in a eternally evil grin. The words 'Creature Feature' hangs in it's mouth, outlined in white. Two bones, stationed in a cross, frame the back.  
On the back of the hoodie, there is a illustration of a little boy in blue and black, hiding from a monster in his closet. The caption 'Beware the bumps in the night' Follows it.  
In other words, it was her Favorite band's jacket.  
And she loved that thing.  
Simple as That.

Now, about her personality. It's true that no one can really pinpoint how a Cancer acts. This girl is a living example. Playing the cool card? Not her style. She's more of the Hyped up-kind. The friend that tries to get you to go skydiving. Live-till-you-die. Ect.

(Alone, however, she has a bit of a bleak outlook on life. She tries not to dwell on it.)

In the interests department, she gets by with writing and drawing, Maybe a Horror movie from Netflix, and the occasional card game thrown in to mix things up. She also loves her collection of Video-games, snipers and portals and all that. In fact, she's been trying to clear up her run-down computer to make room for 'Portal 2'. Great reviews about the graphics and storyline, why turn it down?  
But, her computer was just being a bitch, so she had to wait.

A few last minute facts- Her Chumhandle is '**SkulledRennesance**'  
She types in the signature color **black**, and she uses** Lots of emotions in her texting. owo.****  
**

Now, back to why she was totally raging.

You see, in her passion of writing, she had stumbled upon the horrors known as... WRITER'S BLOCK.

**Dun dun DUN**

. . . For those of you thinking logically... and my dear writers, I hope all of you are...  
I do hope you have enough sense to not resort to what Taylor is doing- Smashing her fingers on the keys like some sort of Deranged Pianist.

The letters appeared as so:

'"...YOU'RE the one with the memory problems?" The girl grinned in her predatory way. "Y...bubui9egbsduyu7yfiuI97Aeiusg n98YSDFG76EVWET873UYAGWVUAEG WT  
AGIAIBGU9PG8-99IQ3UPTQW9EGU9EUI9UGTPEW'

Now now, Taylor. Rage Quit much?

However, the letter attack had to come to a halt as a FAMILIAR name on her screen appeared... yet the Internet was still processing her rage, so the onslaught of letters were sent to the poor fellow on Pesterchum known as 'BlightSerpent, who has just texted her out of anger.

BlightSerpent (BS) Began Pestering SkulledRenaissance (SR) (5:34)

BS: Hey, Girl, what's going on?

SR: AYHUDSVGYUGUYBYUGDIBUUKGAEBG RBYUGRIKYBGRBRUIGR

BS: . . . Uh... Are you Okay.

SR: UIFGWQE86QTE86GTE8HHTR

BS: GIRL. CALM YOUR TITS. RIGHT NOW.

BS: DON'T MAKE ME GET THE FUCKING AUTHORITIES ON YO ASS.

BS: ... BY AUTHORITIES, I MEAN SYDNEY.

SR: . . . James? .x.

BS: Thank you for remembering. I'm So. honored. *Sarcasm*

SR: Sorry. I was raging... Hey, don't get all smart ass with me, alright? :U

BS: Fine. I'll let it slide... ANYWAY, Do you have any idea why I messaged you?

SR: . . . . Because you're a lonely boy? Ehehehe :3

BS: Smartassy-ness is not appreciated, Swifty.

SR: Is that a word. ._.

BS: No. And I don't care.

SR: Well then. You caught me at a bad time. :u  
To what do I owe the pleasure.

BS: I told you about the new game, And you said you would come over at... 2:50 PM. And it's 5:41 right now. I Don't know why it would say that. I think it's a problem with the computer's lighting.* But Just in case...

BS: WHERE.  
THE FLIPPITY FUCK.  
ARE YOU.

SR: . . . . That time Already? o3o I never noticed.

BS: . . .Of course you didn't. Well, you're not bailing out on me this time. Just get over here.

SR: Fine. Meet me in 15 minutes. Keep your pants on.

SR: Oh, and James?

BS: Yes?

SR: I See that portal reference there.

~SkulledRenaissance (SR) ceased pestering BlightSerpent (BS) (5:44) ~

BS: . . . Heh.

-  
Of course, She would forget that.  
Ah, well. There was time to start playing.  
All she had to do, was get her stuff, check out his game, and go home. Simple as that.

Right?

Oh, hell no.  
Things are NEVER That simple for Taylor.

*** = Ref. Chapter 10- Portal 2. I believe. Wheatley. Trying to kill you.**

NOW I WILL POST MORE WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT.  
See ya :U


	2. The door loves you too, James!

**I asked my friends to describe themselves for me. So there.  
WARNINGS- HORRIBLE ENDING. SOMEONE SHOOT ME.  
Taylor- Rage  
HUGE CHARACTER DESCRIPTION PART.  
**

Reasons why you should Never use yourself as a character #1  
If you dye your hair, you have to change EVERYTHING.  
Guess who got their hair dyed purple and black?  
... I'm still keeping 'The Crazy blond'. I just love it  
ON TO THE STORY.  
P.s... I notice I break the fourth wall a lot in these stories.  
I'm sorry.

* * *

Third person view- Present Tense- Create random suspense with Unnamed troll

Meanwhile, on another planet at about the same time...  
A troll was sitting at his Grubtop, relishing the silence that this time of day brought.

Okay, hold up.  
That doesn't seem fascinating at the least. It could be ANY Old troll, sitting at their computerized system of cables and wires. ANY troll, with a blood color ranging from the deepest of reds to the brightest of pinks. Any troll, with any personality, and any amount of social standard in society.  
Well, guess what.  
You don't get to know that yet.  
...Aw, don't look at me like that!  
ANYWAY, the troll in question was looking at his grubtop. Oddly enough, the being had a wicked smile on it's face, as if it was concocting some plan.  
Some evil, horrific plan, to throw something into a tailspin.  
Fingers tapped slowly along the polished surface... the long fingernails attached 'Clinked' with every contact. The table in question was obviously gray. Everything in that world seemed to be gray. From the sky, to the floor.

Ah, well. Beggars can't be choosers.

Anyway, as I was sa-

"Treixx Manari ...Get your fucking ass OVER here... BEFORE I HAVE TO DRAG YA MYSELF!"

The voice who intruded the room seemed to belong to a older troll. The man by the name of Treixx chuckled, and responded with his own raspy reply of "Hold your hoofbeasts, Trevex, I'm coming. :D"

...  
Oh dear.  
It seems, with that simple paragraph, you already know the name of this troll AND the last name of another.

Better get the viewers outta here before they reveal anything else!

~Third person- Present tense- Be Taylor, at the front door of friend's house.~

We are now back to Taylor.  
And, standing in the cold weather, she looks... pretty pissed off. Not because of the cold, she loves the stormy weather. No, she's pissed because James was NOT waiting for her. But who would be? That question, is something the blond didn't think of.  
If you knew the girl, you would know she's impatient.  
And because James has bad luck, here's what happened-  
He was JUST about to open the door, just ready to greet the fidgety female...  
when...  
The block of wood went and slammed in his face.  
It just kind of... flew open, and hit him square in the jaw, knocking him back. He immediately reacted with a (Rather crude) sound of "AW FUCK!"  
Not on all it's own, mind you. Taylor just decided that that was it, and opened it at that moment.  
Oh, poor Jelly jar.  
One thing that no one expected to see, were all the people in the room.  
To be exact, two MORE of Taylor's friends, Sydney and Eli.  
N-

~ Third person, present tense- What about THOSE guys?~  
Oh no.  
Don't tell me.  
You want a description of THEM too?

...  
Ugh. FINE, Reader. You get your wish.  
But I'm making this thing Quick!

~ Description 1- James Gruenwald (Libra)~

Jam is pretty neutral about everything most of the time unless it's like, a big fight or somefin  
he loves zombies or the undead or things like that. He tends to be a bit...needy or clingy. He also tends to bother people until they answer him or know what he's saying.  
He likes to be technical about things, being all deep...  
so deep, you cant even see him.

His handle, as you all know, is **b****lightSerpent,** he uses the color **Green** in his texts, and he **Occasionally adds several periods in a sentence, to create suspense...**

~ Description #2- Sydney Ellen Beal (Capricorn) ~

Because This lady is too awesome to have a normal format, please enjoy this point to point description.  
AHEM.

PERSONALITY:  
-Rarely ever serious in normal situations  
-Only serious in. . . well. . . serious situations  
-Nice to close friends :33  
-lazy when it comes to something She doesn't wanna do

CLOTHING:  
-big, comfy T-shirt  
-warm jacket  
-long, flexible pants or jeans

INTERESTS:  
-drawing  
-singing  
-telling jokes  
-cats

...Uh huh. Her Handle is **'arrowheadDance****', **she loves the color **Blue**, and she happens to** Use a lot of shorthand typin in txts****, lawl Bby grl.**

.

~ Description #3- Eli Caron (Leo) ~

Eli.

Simple name for a simple kid.  
She's on the short side, barely clearing 4'10. Her temper seems to be just as short as she is, seeing as how she blows up kind of often.  
Like the other day...  
when that kid mocked her for her height.  
Didn't end well...  
Her skin is tanned, to the tone that it seems almost every body wants. Her hair has two main styles, most of the time it's in tight curls, and others it's kind of fluffy and straight.  
Her eyes, when not dark with a glare, is a gentle brown color. There's that notable scar on her left cheek, though, that could be from anything, knowing her.  
Oh well.  
Her handle is **s****ilentDreamer,** She uses the color **Red**, and she **Loves To Capitalize The First Letter** **In A Word**

Happy?  
Let's get back to the story, please.

~ Present tense- All four- go play videogames or something? ~

"Woah, dude...I didn't mean to bash you. I'm really sorry."  
James made a bit of a sound in the back of his throat. Right, like a sorry would make anything better. But still, Taylor was probably worried about him. That's something about the cancer that not many people knew-  
She was really protective of her friends, almost like a Mother. She hates to see them in pain.  
"I'm fine, just...please don't do that again."  
Oh, she wasn't having that.  
"No you're not! I bet you're bleeding!" She started to reach for his bangs. Being short has disadvantages, however. He managed to block the midget girl's grabs. " Move your long ass hair and LET ME SEE."  
He did as requested. Oh god.

". . .  
Oh my god, there's a bruise!  
A BRUISE.  
Where are the bandaids?!  
FUCK IT."  
Before the girl could run off to find the said medical supplies, Sydney grabbed her wrist. "Taylor. Breathe. Jams is fineee."  
There was a moment of silence, before...  
"I hardly believe that..." came the audible reply. Never the less, the chick decided to calm down and not call 911.  
Well, disaster averted.

To suggest the group away from the situation, Eli spoke up. "Hey..." she started, voice low and kind of small in the big room. "Do you guys want to play a few rounds of Brawl? I mean, we're all here and all. So why not?"

The three older teenagers looked at Eli. The thought of calming down never crossed their minds, to be honest. Why calm down when you could just yell at someone?

..And yet... Brawl...

~ TIME SKIP = 15 MINUTES~

The sound of distraught was the first thing that one would hear upon entering the door.  
To be more exact, they would be hearing Taylor scream about losing.

You see...  
Whenever they do this, the same thing usually happens.  
Starting with character selection.  
Eli goes with her Sonic character with the green Wristbands...  
James sticks with Ike, in his normal outfit...  
Sydney picks Pikachu, all electric and cute, with a hat...  
And Taylor went with the Dark- looking Link.  
Which was probably used a lot.  
And even though all four were equally matched, they each had their problems.  
Taylor was too big of a risk taker, and she would usually jump off the platform after a falling enemy, planning on finishing him / her off with a downward smash.  
This would take her down too, at least half of the time.  
Eli would be running around the stage, not looking where she was going. Sometimes, a surprise happened on certain stages, like the floor falling out. And that would take the little blue hedgehog out, too.  
Sydney would be texting. Yeah, texting and not playing the game.  
You can tell what that led to.  
And James?  
James would try to attack everyone, thus causing an all out war.

Now, on the screen, the most common stats went as so.  
4th place- James.  
3rd place- Eli  
2nd place- Taylor  
And for some screwed up reason...  
1st place- Sydney.

Most of the time, Taylor was fine with this. As was everyone else. And yet, she took one too many falls, and now the screen showed her in 4th.

And this made her furious.

As the ranting girl went on and on, her computer started making weird clicking sounds.  
... Why clicking sounds?  
Oh, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter.

* * *

**I...I'm sorry. this was overdue, and I'm tired of writing.  
Horrible ending**

Stay tuned for the next episode- The mystery troll comes in, and Quinn (Who is the Sagittarius girl) **Hits him with a baseball bat!**

**QUINN. DOES HE LOOK ANYTHING LIKE A SPIDER?**


End file.
